1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dual fuel system for integrating a diesel fuel system with an additional fuel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dual fuel systems are known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,615 to Lawrence et al. discloses a direct injection propane fuel system for diesel engine applications. Essentially the invention is a liquid propane injection system that includes a liquid propane fuel tank, a pump, a heat exchanger, a reservoir, and an injector.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,208 to Kikutani discloses a liquified gas fuel supply system that is designed to vaporize liquified gas fuel supplied from a fuel tank.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,193 to Morikawa discloses a solenoid operated valve that controls the pressure of fuel supplied to a fuel injector. The fuel pressure is determined in accordance with engine operating conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,712 to Chasteen discloses a fuel injection system for a two-stroke cycle engine that is designed for extreme weather conditions. This engine contains an air manifold, a throttle valve, a fuel injector, a fuel supply system including a fuel pump, a battery voltage sensor, an air temperature sensor, an engine speed sensor, a timing sensor, a barometric pressure sensor, and a throttle position sensor. In addition, the device includes a first data processor for receiving and sending signals for determining fuel injector duration, timing, and a fuel pump operating speed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,868 to Elements discloses a gas phase fuel delivery system that is provided for delivering a vapor phase fuel to a regulator independent of fuel tank temperatures.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,450 to West discloses a flow control system for optimally controlling the flow of air and fuel to a burner in a plurality of operating modes throughout the firing range that the burner is in.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,690 to Carter et al. discloses a flow control system for use in a compressible fluid fueled internal combustion engine that includes a fluid metering device comprising a plurality of fluid lines for communication between an inlet fluid manifold and a metered fluid manifold.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,250 to Kato et al. discloses a gas fuel supply system for a vehicle wherein fuel pressure is sensed by a pressure sensor provided upstream of a regulator that is a predetermined value or less to avoid abnormal combustion caused by the improper alignment of the air/fuel ratio.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,058 to Welsh et al. discloses a system for storing, handling, and controlling the delivery of gaseous fuel to internal combustion engines. This device is powered to run simultaneously on both liquid fuel and gaseous fuel. The invention provides a control system having a float controlled solenoid for ensuring that a consistent supply of dry gas is delivered to the engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,493 to Welsh discloses a method and apparatus for utilizing both a liquid fuel and a gaseous fuel with minimum change in a standard internal combustion engine. The gaseous and liquid fuels are fed from separate fuel supplies with the flow of fuels being controlled in response to engine load so that only gaseous fuel is supplied and combusted by the engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,546,911 to Iwamoto et al. discloses an improved fuel injection control apparatus in which a reference pressure is provided to a pressure regulator. The device simplifies for the fuel supply system by preventing the fuel quantity injected from injection valves into an engine from being influenced by variations in the air intake pressure.
The present invention is unlike the prior art because it has a fuel intake location that both before and after a turbo-charger on an engine. In this way, the fuel mixture is aerated both before and after the fuel is injected.